Finding Each Other
by zacvanessaxxx
Summary: What happens when Gabriella Montez moves to East High after something life changing. What happens when Troy Bolton is going through something life changing. They need to find each other! Troyella Rated M just in case
1. Trailer

It was a whole new beginning for Gabriella Montez……

It was a whole new beginning for Gabriella Montez……

**Troy kneeling down comforting a crying Gabriella**

"_Are you ok?"_

"…_um…yeah…"_

"_Are you sure?" I haven't seen you round here before, are you new?"_

She didn't think she would meet anyone who cared for her

"_I'm Troy. Troy Bolton"_

"_Gabriella Montez"_

She didn't expect her new school to be what it was….

"_Everybody this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella that is Chad Danforth, Taylor Mckessie, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox and Kelsi Neilson, and I know what your thinking – they are probably all jocks and cheerleaders, but were not, well some of us are jocks but otherwise we come from the drama department—"_

"_Yes, you must audition for our Spring Musical; it's going to be fabulous!" Sharpay suddenly said, gaining laughs from everyone at the table bar me._

"_Don't worry, you'll get use to her" Taylor said, watching as everybody else nodded in agreement._

"_Continuing on, yes the drama department, music department and decathlon teams"_

She didn't expect to have people with problems just like her…

"_Gabby, I don't know what Chad will say to this, I want to tell him but I don't want his reaction…." _

BUT the one thing she never expected was to fall for him.

"_Tay, I think I'm falling for him…"_

Through the problems they both share…

"_I can't believe you lied to me Troy – I'm your best friend, you don't tell me but you tell HER!"_

_--_

"_Why didn't you tell us?"_

They both discover that finding each other was fate….

"_I think finding you has to be fate, because you have been there for me when others haven't"_

But can this fate, rule all?

Find out in this winter's newest Fan Fic

**FINDING EACH OTHER**

_Coming to a computer screen near you…._

_**Monday 7**__**th**__** July 2008**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my new story…..it's a troyella and I am really enjoying writing it, please read and review!!**

**Xxx**

**--**

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella's POV**

Another day, another move, another school – East High, Albuquerque, New Mexico. I made my way down the empty halls desperately trying to find my homeroom, however not having much luck. I finally gave up, leaning my body against a locker and closing my eyes, letting silent tears I had been holding fall, forgetting where I was I sunk down the lockers to the floor and sobbed, letting all my emotions of the last few months pour out of me. I didn't want to leave Seattle, but it was for the best, to leave all the hatred behind.

I was so engrossed in my emotions that I didn't hear footsteps come towards me and kneel down next to me.

"Are you ok?" My eyes shot open and I frantically wiped me eyes, trying to hide the tears. When my vision cleared I was met with the most beautiful, bright sea blue eyes.

"…um…yeah…" I said, taking my time to adjust to the boy in front of me. He had sandy brown hair and naturally tanned skin.

"Are you sure?" I haven't seen you round here before, are you new?"

"…um…yeh I am, I'm trying to find my homeroom – Ms Darbus 231?" I replied, scanning down my timetable in front of me to double check.

"…Ahhh, you're with me, come on I help you find it. Oh and by the way welcome to East High" He said up and held out his hand which I took and stood up, patting down my clothes before gathering myself together.

"I'm Troy. Troy Bolton" He said, holding out his hand, which I shook, smiling to myself when I felt a spark go through my body.

"Gabriella Montez" I replied, walking next to him down the lone halls. I never really had a boyfriend, or got close to one, we had moved so much with my father's company that I wasn't in one for long enough to get to know everyone; however my mother had promised me we were here to stay.

"Oh and before we enter a warning – Ms Darbus is…well…different and watch out for your cell phone" I didn't have a chance to reply before he had opened to door to the classroom.

"BOLTON! WHY ARE YOU LATE AND DON'T SAY THAT YOU HAD TO SEE YOUR FATHER ABOUT BASKETBALL!" I was taken back by her outburst, but then realised by her comment that Troy was a jock, and well jocks are not to be messed with unless you're a cheerleader – however I was secretly hoping that this school was different.

"Ms Darbus, I was called to the office and then I ran into a new student who needed directions" Ms Darbus looked at me and then smiled.

"Ah, you must be Gabriella Montez; she is a transfer student from Seattle, and is what Mr Bolton is saying true?"

"Yes, are far as helping me find this room" I replied, then taking a look around the classroom, noticing everyone looking at me.

"Right, well then Mr Bolton take your seat and Ms Montez take a seat next to Ms Mckessie" Ms Darbus said, pointing to the back of the classroom. I made my way to my seat and sat down, smiling to the dark African American girl sitting next to me.

"I'm Taylor" She whispered and returned a smile, I was glad that for the first time in moving schools people where actually being nice to me.

--

**Troy's POV**

"Dude, why were you at the office" Troy's best friend Chad Danforth whispered.

"…um…well dad wanted me and Mr Matsui to talk about some basketball thing except I wasn't really listening" I said, hoping that Chad would fall for my lie, the real reason I was late was because last night, something happen, something bad happened and I just couldn't face telling Chad let alone anyone just yet.

"Ok, cool look--"

"DANFORTH, listen to me otherwise detention!" Ms Darbus said, and I watched as Chad sunk into his chair.

Just then the bell rang and everyone made there way out the classroom. I watched as Chad walked up to his girlfriend Taylor and kissed her on the cheek and walked her to her next class, while Jason, Ryan, Kelsi and Martha walked out talking about various things and Zeke and Sharpay walked out together holding hands, Sharpay flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. I turned and then looked at the new girl Gabriella Montez and watched as she looked at her timetable trying to work out how she was going to get to her next class. I walked over and studied her beautiful tanned skin and her long brown curls, falling down her back before I coughed to get her attention – she looked up and smiled at me.

"Gabriella, do you need help getting to your next class?" I asked, hoping she would say yes so that I could study her more. As soon as I had seen her crying on the floor against her locker I wandered what had been bothering her and why she looked so torn up.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Um, well if you don't mind" I replied hesitantly, not sure if he was doing this because he wanted to be my friend or because he felt sorry for me as he found me crying in the hallway earlier.

"No, not at all" I smiled, happy that someone was being nice to me for once, maybe there was something different about this school.

"Ummm…I have English 321?" I said, not sure where or what that class was going to be like.

"Well, matter of fact, you have that class with me, come on I'll show you" He said, holding out his hand which I talk, and walked beside him out of the classroom and down the filled halls of East High – my new home.

--

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around; I couldn't seem to find the blue eyes I was looking for, so I made my way to cafeteria line and picked up a try waiting to get and pay for my food. Once I had my food I turned around and searched for a table however it was soon short lived when a voice broke out around me.

"Gabriella, over here" I moved my vision until I noticed Troy sitting at a table with Taylor and some of his other friends. I nodded and walked over towards the table, weaving my way around strangers who just stared at me. When I reached the table, I noticed the other members where other people in my homeroom, the afro guy, the blonde drama girl and her twin.

"Take a seat" Troy said, ushering me to the seat sitting next to him. I sat down and looked around the table, watching as everyone was eating their food and smiling at me at the same time.

"Everybody this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella that is Chad Danforth, Taylor Mckessie, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox and Kelsi Neilson, and I know what your thinking – they are probably all jocks and cheerleaders, but were not, well some of us are jocks but otherwise we come from the drama department—"

"Yes, you must audition for our Spring Musical; it's going to be fabulous!" Sharpay suddenly said, gaining laughs from everyone at the table bar me.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to her" Taylor said, watching as everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Continuing on, yes the drama department, but also the music department and decathlon teams"

"Cool, I have moved nearly all my life, but this is hopefully the last move I'll have to make for a little while, I came from Seattle where I lived for 8 months and that's the longest I stayed in one place. I'm an only child and live with my mother and….." I stopped myself short realising I couldn't say what I desperately wanted to say, and made a run for it out of the cafeteria leaving all my books behind. I ran, ran down the halls until I managed to find the entranced of the school and ran out; stopping once I found I had nowhere else to go and collapsing on the ground, tears pouring down my face.

**Troy's POV**

I watched as she ran out of the cafeteria, I then looked at the other's shocked faces before also running out of the cafeteria, sprinting down the halls trying to find where she had gone to, I kept going until I saw a wave of brown curls part of a petite figure that was pushing her way through the main doors of the school. I followed her until we had reached outside where I watched as she collapsed to the ground in tears.

I made my way over to her, and kneeled down and pulled her into my arms, where she cried and cried, gripping my shirt in her hands, I knew it must have been the same thing that caused her to be crying this morning when I found her in the empty hallway. Her head shot up when she heard the main doors to the school open and Taylor walked out with her books in her hands.

She suddenly stood up, wiping the tears still pouring from her eyes with the back of her hands and walked up to Taylor, taking her books and turning on her heels, walking down the front path, making her way out of the school. I shouted at her however she just stopped, turned round and started at me with a sad, pale face before turning round and running off away from the school. Wherever she was going, I was going to find out and find her.

--

**Gabriella's POV**

I ran, ran as fast as I could, as far as I could, I knew my mother would be at work so home was a safe place, and I knew where the spare key was kept, so I just ran which then turned into a brisk walk. I can't believe Troy was being so nice to me, but the sight of Taylor scared me – I didn't want people knowing about my father, cause well cause then people would treat me differently just like they did at my old school, and that's why I left to get a fresh start.

When I reached home I ran up to my room – curling up in my bed and letting the hidden tears fall, falling until I fell asleep.

--

**Troy's POV**

I told my dad that I had to go to this new girls place for work on a school assignment however I didn't get her address and didn't have her phone number, so the with the help of my dad being the coach and a teacher at East High I convinced him to get her address from admin. Once School had ended and had retrieved the information from my dad I told him I would see him at home later and walked out of school, only telling Taylor I was going to go try and see Gabriella after school. She was going to cover for me.

I walked down the chilly streets of Albuquerque, until I came across a house – 15 Adele Street. I walked up to the door and knocked where I waited and waited, I received no answer. I walked round to the side of the house where I found a gate, I gently lifted the latch and continued walking until I came across a tree and a balcony – I took a chance. I dropped my bag and started climbing the tree; I found climbing it easy as I had climbed similar trees when I was younger with Chad. I climbed until I reached the balcony where I landed on with a loud thug, I walked to the French doors where I peered inside and saw a red, tear stained Gabriella curled up under her covers in bed – sleeping peacefully.

--

**Gabriella's POV**

I had heard knocking, but I ignored it, too upset and tired to get up and answer it, it couldn't have been anyone important because we barely knew anyone here. A few minutes later I heard a loud thump outside my French doors I suddenly took a deep breath and opened my eyes, what I saw shocked me – Troy Bolton was standing on balcony watching me. A flood of questions filled my head, how did he find my address? How did he know that this was my room? And why was he here?

I pulled myself out of my bed walked over to the doors where I stared at him intently for a good few minutes, taking in his hair and those eyes – those deep blue eyes the shone so brightly in the light. After my exploration if you could even call it that, I opened my French doors, and watched as he wrapped me in a deep hug. I melted at the feeling of warmth he was giving me and the sparks that were shooting through my body, I pulled away after some time and motioned him to come it, as the chilly air was getting to me. I sat on the edge of my bed and he joined me, I was about to ask him something however he beat me to it.

"I know what you thinking, what the hell is Troy Bolton doing in my house? Well my dad is basketball coach and teacher at school and I persuaded him to get your address from admin cause well….I was worried about you." I stared at him and watched as his eyes where changing becoming a soft almost pastel blue, he was really meaning it.

"It's ran because….I didn't want people treating me like the did at my old school, its why I moved to get away from all this and make a fresh start, if people knew the truth well…" As I said this there tears welling in my eyes, I tried to blink them back however they broke through my barrier and fell down my cheeks. I was about to move a hand and wipe them away but I felt a soft bigger hand on my face, wiping them for me, once he moved his hand away I looked down at my hands and I knew I was blushing – the silence was broken when he spoke up.

"You where crying over the same thing that you were this morning, at lunch weren't you?" I took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes" That was all I said, before I broke down in tears, except this time I wasn't left on my own, I was pulled into a warm embrace collecting my sobs while I cried against his chest. He then pulled away and stared at my no doubt red puffy face and asked me this – something that no one not even my mother had asked me.

"Do you want to tell me about it" He didn't sound like he wanted to know because he wanted to spread it around the school, but because he wanted to help me. I wiped my eyes a couple of times before trying to compose my self trying to create a answer in my head, I finally opened my mouth but only three words came out.

"…my--my dad…"

--

**Hope you all enjoyed – "the start of something new" epilogue will hopefully be out sometime next week.**

**Please review **

**Xxx mill**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: hey all here I chapter 2…hope you enjoy. I go back to school next week so updates won't be so often…before chapter 3 goes up I am planning on writing the epilogue to "the start of something new". **

**Xxx**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously_

"_Do you want to tell me about it" He didn't sound like he wanted to know because he wanted to spread it around the school, but because he wanted to help me. I wiped my eyes a couple of times before trying to compose my self trying to create a answer in my head, I finally opened my mouth but only three words came out._

"…_my--my dad…"_

_--_

**Troy's POV**

She said those three words and my heart broke, I have never seen anyone so torn up but so strong at the same time. I took my hand and rubbed it up and down her back gently, watching as she took a deep breath before starting to speak again.

"His work was the reason we always moved, however he died 3 months ago in a car accident, me and mum stayed for a while but needed a fresh start to get away from all the memories. At lunch, I was about to say my father but then I remembered that he wasn't around – I haven't gotten used to not saying it." I watched carefully as she tried to continue talking but couldn't, I saw her body shake with her tears so I pulled her into a tight hug, just holding her as she cried. After a while she pulled apart and shook her head.

"Gosh--um--I probably look a wreck…and why are you even doing this?" She asked, wiping her eyes, and looking down at herself, not sure of how I would probably answer her question.

"I consider you a friend, even though I only met you this morning, however I was worried about you, and wanted to make sure you were alright, and don't worry about having to tell everyone because…..well…I have a secret to…" She could trust me and I trusted her so I thought I should tell her, and it may even help her feel better about how everyone else would react.

"Look Troy you don't have to tell me just because I told you about my dad…" Gabriella smiled as she said it, to try and show that she was fine and would be fine, but I wanted to make sure.

"I want to" I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Last night, my parents told me they were going to be getting a divorce. My mum has been cheating on my dad for the past 8 months and is now moving in with her boy friend. I was shocked, but watched my dad just sit there. It was obvious that my dad had found out before hand but he hasn't said a word to me about it and my mum wants me to go live with her but I don't because she hurt me and my dad. I haven't told anyone especially Chad, he would be so shocked and he has grown up with coming over to my house and shooting hoops and my mum making her famous cookies – but that just isn't going to happen anymore…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say, I was trying to hold back tears. I rarely cried but this was one time I was, after not being able to hold it in any longer I let them fall, relaxing when I felt Gabriella's hand, wiping them away and then pulling me into a hug.

"Hey….it's going to be ok…" She whispered in my ear softly sending shivers down my spine. I pulled away and stared at her dark chocolate eyes.

"…um…can you not tell anyone just yet…" I whispered this comment because I was scared of how she will react to me wanting to be so discreet.

"Of course and if you don't mind…can you not tell anyone about my dad…" When she said this I sighed relieved but then tensed up again, seeing her eyes fill with tears again.

"Hey, don't cry...Gabi, look at me" I took my hands and lifted her chin up so she would look me dead in the eye.

"It's going to be ok; you will come and talk to me if you need to?" She nodded her head and then leaned in and hugged him, I loved feeling the warmth of her skin against mine, and it felt perfect. She then pulled away and stared at me for a moment before blushing and looking away.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Gabriella questioned after a few moments in silence.

"Yeh, I'd like that" I replied, following her down stairs to the living room, where we enjoyed each others company for the rest of the afternoon.

--

**Gabriella's POV**

The next day I woke up with a smile on my face, knowing that today was going to be better than yesterday, I now had a friend and a group of people who I knew well enough to get along with. While eating breakfast I reminisced on yesterday and thought of how well Troy and I got along and for just meeting yesterday. I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts when my mother entered the kitchen.

"Morning Gabi"

"Morning mum" I replied smiling happily, which she seemed to notice.

"What's got you all smiles today?"

"Um…nothing" I tried to hide my happiness a little more, even though I was screaming on the inside.

"I've seen that look only once before Gabriella Montez and that look has to do with a boy. That boy wouldn't happen to be Troy would it?" I blushed at the thought, mum had come home just after we finished the movie and Troy had still been there and had met my mother. I stayed silent, hoping she would pass of the question.

"Gabriella Montez, answer the question" I blushed even more, but took a deep breath before answering quickly.

"Maybe…" I trailed off, looking at the counter however I then heard my phone go off. I picked it up off the counter and answered it.

"Hello"

"_Hey Gabi, it's Troy"_

"Hey how are you?"

"_Good, I was wondering whether you needed a lift this morning, my dad fixed my truck last night so I was wondering whether I could pick you up?" _His voice sound nervous, I smiled and pretended to think.

"Well, hmmmmm…I guess that would be ok"

"_Well, thanks for finally deciding, I'll pick you up in 5"_ I laughed at his response, watching as my mother watched me intensively.

"Yeh, I see you in 5" I hung up the phone and finished my toast, downing some juice. I then turned to my mum.

"Troy's picking me up so I should go wait out the front, I'll see you tonight" I walked over and kissed my mother on the cheek and walked through the house grabbing my bag on the way and shutting the door behind me.

--

I made my way into the cafeteria at lunch, praying that today's lunch would be completely different to yesterdays. Troy had told me he told everyone to not bring up what happened yesterday for my sake and I felt happy that someone cared for me so much and appreciated that I wanted to try and forget about what has happened.

Once I had my lunch I walked over to the familiar table and sat down next to Troy, hugging him, since we hadn't seen each other since homeroom. Just being there in his arms felt so right, I had never felt anything like it, it felt right and good. We pulled away and I blushed, however when I looked up everyone was looking at me with smirks on there faces except for Chad who was too busy eating his food to care.

"What!" I said, trying to get a reason for their smirking.

"Oh nothing, it just looks like you two are good friends" Taylor said, smiling at me as if to say, you like him don't you. I laughed at myself on the inside knowing that I really couldn't like Troy more than a friend, could I?

"Yeh, we are…" I replied, trailing off into dream land.

"So, are you going to the Autumn Dance on Friday night?" Sharpay asked, looking at me and then shifting her eyes to Troy's.

"Oh, I don't know, and I really wouldn't have anyone to go with anyway…" I trailed off, knowing that what I said was true.

"…I'll take you…" I turned my head to come face to face with Troy Bolton. I stared into those deep pools of blue, and then it clicked, I was falling for Troy; how could I really, we just met yesterday.

"No it's okay…you probably have already asked someone so it's okay…" As soon as I said that Chad scoffed loudly and just looked at me.

"You really think he has asked someone, it's more like girls asking him!" The table cracked up, and I blushed a deep red and found my hands suddenly very interesting.

"Gabriella, I am going to take you to you first official East High dance!" He said proudly holding out his hand, I smiled and took his hand in return.

"Dude, we better hurry to practice otherwise coach will kill us!" Chad said, suddenly receiving groans from all the girls except me.

"Yeh okay, I'll meet you at your locker to take you home ok?" Troy asked me and all I could do was nod, and smile knowing that I was falling under his spell.

"See ya later girls" Chad said, gently kissing Taylor on the cheek, with Zeke also kissing Sharpay quickly before following Troy out of the cafeteria making there way to the gym.

"So, you so like Troy" Sharpay announced to the table once the boys had left.

"Um…well we only met yesterday but were good friends" I stuttered out, all the girls rolled their eyes and just giving me girl looks as it to say, you so like him. All I could do was blush and chuckle a bit at how right they were.

I, Gabriella Montez was falling for Troy Bolton.

--

**Troy's POV**

We had just finished practice and I was grabbing a drink with Chad and Zeke when my dad cam up behind me.

"Good practice today son! Your free throws were fantastic, what has got you so good?" I stared at him, before shaking it off and continued to drink out of the bottle of water in front of me.

"It's a girl" Chad announced, receiving a bunch of 'ohhhhs' and 'arhhhs' from the boys and laugh from my dad.

"Come on son, tell me who it is" I didn't answer, and just kept drinking.

"It's the new girl from Seattle, Gabriella Montez" Zeke said, obviously answering the question for me.

"Right, well just be good to her and keep up the good work" I just nodded before making my way into the locker rooms to shower off and head to last class of the day, English with Gabriella.

--

**please r & r**

**xxx mill**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys sorry this is late but I had a lot of school work and assignments due so I haven't had time to write….um don't know when I will be able to update next – chapter 4 is written I just have to type it up… xx mill**

**Chapter 3**

**Troy's POV – 1 week later**

I had just taken a well needed shower after practice and was making my way out of the locker room to meet Gabriella in the library to take her home when Chad approached me.

"Hey man, can I come over after you have dropped Gabriella off and shoot some hoops and have some of your mum's cookies?"

"Um…look this arvo isn't good…..um mum is at a meeting and dad has to go out and do something….yeh"

"Ohh okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeh, see you" I then quickly made my way to the library where Gabi was already waiting for me; she looked at me with amusement in her face as I jogged down the empty halls, skidding to a halt.

"You're not that late" Gabi told me, watching as I sighed in relief.

"Um…no its not that…come on I'll tell you in the car…" She followed me as we made our way to my pick up truck. I walked as briskly as I could with Gabi practically jogging behind me to keep up. We hadn't been in the car one second before Gabriella started firing questions at me.

"What is going on?"

"Chadwantedtocomeoverandshootsomehoopsandhavecookies" I said really quickly all in one breathe hoping she would understand it so that I wouldn't have to repeat it.

"Troy Bolton say what?" I took a deep breath before repeating it slowly.

"Chad wanted to come over and shoot some hoops and have cookies" As soon as those words had left my mouth her hand came up to caress my cheek followed by pulling me into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry about it; just tell him when it feels right…" I nodded and smiled at her, then putting the car into gear and driving out of school for another day.

--

**Gabriella's POV**

Since the Autumn dance nearly a week ago, me and troy have gotten even closer and tell each other every thing. I know that I haven't feel this happy since before my dad died, I feel just so complete when I'm around him, and I am pretty sure that I have more than just a crush on the king of East High.

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha are my closest friends a side of Troy and well I can see why they all told me I would get used to Sharpay – let's just say she is a tad over the top. She loves pink and tries to overrule her brother Ryan all the time, but we try and convince her it is not necessary. I really feel I am finally at home.

--

**Troy's POV**

I had felt something I had never felt before; I had felt this spark, like two drawstrings, pulling us together. I don't know whether she feels it too, but all I want to do, is pull her close to me and kiss her, so gently that it's like a dust of wind. I think I am falling in love with Gabriella Montez.

A knock at the front door pulled me out of my day dream, and I sighed as I stood up and made my way to the door. My breathing hitched as I opened it to come face to face with Chad. I knew he was over to come play some one on one.

"Hey Chad"

"Hey, I thought I pop by and we can play a game of one on one, yeh?"

"Um…yeh come on in" I couldn't just shove him out; like that he is my best mate. We made our way into the living room where I took at seat and waited for Chad to do so, however he didn't move from his standing position in front of me.

"So, do you wanna play some video games before we shoot some hoops?"

"Come on, we can do that after we snag some cookies"

"NO!" I shouted loudly getting his attention, that's it, I had blown my cover and he was going to find out – Chad wasn't always as dumb as he acted.

"Okay, Troy I have been following your games for a week, don't lie to me anymore! I know that what ever you are hiding Gabriella knows about it"

"How do you know she knows?"

"It's so damn obvious that you like each other for christs sakes, you tell each other practically everything…I wouldn't be surprised if Gabriella knows what your hiding" He wouldn't fall for any of my lame excuses now, I had to do it, I took a deep breath before opening my mouth, secretly wishing Gabi was here right know to help me through this.

"Okay, my mum was cheating on my dad for the last 8 months with some loser and wants me to move in with her and the dickhead…my parents are getting a divorce – simple as that!"

There was silence in the room between us, I was scared to talk of setting Chad into a rage and what I presumed was that he was just taking it all in. No one spoke for about 5 minutes, and by then I couldn't take it anymore so I walked out of room and took my cell out of my pocket – needing to speak to the one person who could help.

"_Hello" _

"Gabi, Chad came over and found out, he hasn't spoken since…I'm scared" I was about to get a reply from here when Chad walked into the kitchen and started shouting at me.

"YOU ON THE PHONE TO LOVERGIRL"

I held the phone away and didn't say anything waiting of his reply. I stood there in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

"YOU COULD TELL HER, BUT NOT ME? Troy I known you since pre-school and you have been able to tell me everything, but you can't tell me that your parents are getting a divorce – I thought you trusted me, but it looks like you can trust Miss Gabriella Montez more"

"Chad, I didn't want to tell you cause it might upset you, your like a second son to my parents and I didn't want you to get hurt like I am…."

"TROY YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME HOW CAN I NOT BE HURT – YOU TOLD THAT SECRETIVE BITCH THAT YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR LIKE A WEEK BUT NOT YOU BEST MATE? I'M OUT OF HERE" I watched his back retreat away from me, and put the phone back to my ear.

"Gabi, I didn't know he would say things like that, I'm so sorry you had to hear that…" I trailed off letting the tears fall that had been waiting.

"_Hey, troy? I'm coming over ok, I'll be there in 5" _

"Yeh, okay" I nodded in response even though she couldn't see me and hung up the phone, sliding onto the falling and putting my head in my hands and trying to justify the situation.


End file.
